Tenpony Tower Recording Studio (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Tenpony Tower Recording Studio is one of the main settings of the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. The studio is where DJ Pony conducts his interviews and appears in every episode of the series, which can be found HERE. History & DJ Pony Tenpony Tower is a very ornate hotel built in the pre-war city of Manehattan. It survived better than most during The Great War. This was due in part to a major feature of its construction, the large Ministry of Arcane Science complex built into the top floors. It can be accessed from the upper VIP suites floor, or by auxiliary access elevators which run down to the tower's basement and mechanical levels. The MAS complex was equipped to perform a number of different functions, but its most important was being a transmitter for the Emergency Broadcast System (MASEBS). The transmitter is capable of carrying and receiving frequencies from a wide range signals, but its main purpose was to mass broadcast alerts via the Single Pony Project towers constructed around the Kingdom. As the war went on, Twilight was becoming more paranoid, especially after Applejack was almost assassinated. As such, she ordered the installation of interview rooms and containment cells in many MAS locations so they could quickly arrest and investigate a suspect should any other assassination attempts happen. The interrogation room in the Tenpony Tower MASEBS complex was equipped with a one-way glass window, which doubled as a sound-proof holding cell. While it's not known if any suspects were actually held or "interrogated" in the room, it turned out to be a perfect space for DJ Pony to conduct interviews. The basic microphone equipment was already built into the cell for listening in on interrogations, and he was able to maintain his air of mystery behind the one way glass. Aside from the prospect of conducting interviews, DJ Pony also wanted the room to function as a recording studio to begin recording new music to broadcast across the wasteland. This would allow him to record the mixes while maintaining his anonymity. One of the earliest such songs recorded in the room was an acoustic guitar piece called "Every Story Must Come to an End" by a traveler who passed through Tenpony Tower one night. After the management of Tenpony Tower chaffed at some of the guests DJ Pony was lining up for interviews, he would need to begin construction on an Offsite Broadcasting Station for wastelanders that Tenpony would not let through their doors. This would not deter the interviews though, and DJ Pony invited Duchess Rose Petal to assist in remodeling parts of Tenpony Tower to calm down the management. Rose Petal would go on to remodel the recording studio as well, after finding it plain during her own interview. DJ Pony keeps a few personal effects within his side of the room, one of which is an old Stable-Tec advertisement from the war called "Survive." He keeps a "Be Strong" Applejack statuette to his left by some written notes, and a glass snow globe from a Canterlot casino called "Life Everlasting." The snow globe is especially meaningful to him considering how ironically prescient the simple gift shop trinket would turn out to be. Quotes * "Yes indeed, it was very nice of the Ministry of Arcane Science to have left this behind for us. Not quite sure why they had one in the first place... this doesn’t exactly seem like the best place to keep political prisoners. But when you’re neurotic enough and the wartime paranoia is at its peak, you end up doing some crazy things… So, now we have the perfect studio setup for interviews and music recording. The room was decently soundproofed, but we’re having to borrow some of the panels for our next big project: getting the off-site broadcasting station set up." - DJ Pony * “Yes, we cannot have this drab grey studio space continue to suffer like it is… I know you tend to be more function over form, but this is just sad…” - Duchess Rose Petal Behind the Scenes * The original Recording Studio art with Battered Blade was the first piece of art made for the series by Stable-Tec artist Lee Chung. He would create much of the early art in the series from episodes 1 through 4. * The "Life Everlasting" snow globe was originally added as a replacement when the Stable-Tec Studios leadership wanted to change the names and character models of MLP show characters to prevent the possibility of a Cease & Desist. A C&D would never come, but the snow globe became an important symbolic feature as the episodes continued. * The setup from Duchess Rose Petal to beautify the studio was planned as a way to bring the character back in later episodes and also make further implications about her relationship to DJ Pony/Homage. Unfortunately the original Rose Petal voice actress could not return, but Needle Stitch was able to take over the character to further the Recording Studio storyline and provide color commentary to the other interviews. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)